Trace Tradition
by Asphodael
Summary: Eiji and Oishi have their own Valentine rituals. Warning: sexual situations.


Trace Traditions  
Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.  
Warning: R for sexual situations.

* * *

Oishi and Eiji, they had their _own_ rituals for Valentine's Day. If either of their families had ever wondered why they would end up together at one or the other's households, after so many years, they'd ceased to ask. As it was, this year, same as every year, they helped each other carry their spoils of the day. This year, it was Eiji's home again, and as they tramped through the door, one of Eiji's sister stuck her head out of the kitchen, _'How many did you get, little brother?'_ Eiji grinned back at her, _'With Oishi's or without?_, and they all broke out into laughter, at that.

What was Oishi's was Eiji's, and vice versa, and after bedtime preparations when the lights had all gone out, they began their own festivities under the covers. "Hey, hey, careful," sharp whispers that sounded far too loud in an otherwise silent house. They took turns holding up the flashlight - right now, it was Oishi's turn, and Eiji was going through the myriad boxes for his particular favorites. "If you hold it that long, they'll start melting."

"But I like it that way!" Eiji's eyes shone bright as he popped the piece into his mouth, the chocolate leaving dark smears on his fingertips. He licked at one finger absentmindedly, grinned when he noticed Oishi staring. "Mmm? You want some?" Just as Oishi opened his mouth to answer, though, Eiji nudged a finger in. Oishi let the finger rest against his tongue, mouthed around it- _Eiji!_ But when Eiji only grinned in response, he gave in and sucked, lapping at the warm flesh until the last traces of sweetness faded away. If this had all begun as friends sharing what friends had, over the years, it had developed into their own playful secret.

And there was something exciting about keeping it a secret, a sordid little something while the dangers of discovery - from parents, from siblings - were so near. They'd learned to still themselves quickly at the sound of footsteps, hearts pounding as the noise loudened and then retreated again. Not a hint of a whisper to be heard behind closed doors, though afterwards, Eiji might press his palm against Oishi's chest, just to see how fast it beat against his hand.

Shirts and pants were soon quickly off; the fewer clothes they wore, the less that was likely to get dirty. And maybe it was a little about exploring bodies too, as Eiji pressed his weight atop Oishi, dragged the chocolate across Oishi's skin. He liked _feeling_, liked the texture of slick chocolate against Oishi's well-toned body, and then licking it off as Oishi watched. It was the one thing Oishi was particular about, watching-- and Eiji didn't mind, after all.

So much chocolate - it was a wonder they didn't get sick of it, but it was addicting and a once a year event. Eiji pressed kisses against Oishi's lips, teased open Oishi's mouth until he licked at the residue of candy inside. He made sharp, rough movements against Oishi, squirming to gain better access to where fringes of hair met the nape of Oishi's neck. It was so warm, under the covers. The rest of the household was asleep by now, undoubtedly, and with a quiet _whumph_, Oishi rolled Eiji onto his back. They were partners. It would be unfair if he let Eiji do all the work.

He nibbled at one earlobe, slowly, "Hey, Eiji," tugged gently at the waistband of Eiji's bright boxers. Eiji grinned and sat up, pushing Oishi off enough to shrug out of offending cloth.

"You need to take yours off too, ne," and laughingly, Oishi obliged. They could be a little more careless, this time of night.

They'd never gone all the way, but that was okay. They pressed against each other, rubbing mostly, letting the friction do its work. The sound of their breathing filled the air; it took willpower to keep the volume to just that, and then with a shudder, Eiji came. With an almost frenetic desperation, Oishi wrapped his hand around his cock and roughly jerked himself to completion, and afterwards, they lay there, the sweat cooling even as they basked in each other's warmth. The boxes of chocolate had scattered every which way, and with a sigh, Oishi finally stood to put everything back to some semblance of normality. It was a little harder to clean the sheets and themselves, but they'd had enough practice to do even that with relative ease.

A retreat back to everyday life again. Eiji grinned at Oishi, eyes half-lidded. "Our secret." He held a finger to Oishi's lips.

"Yeah. Our secret."


End file.
